MAYU
MAYU is a female Vocaloid3 vocal by Exit Tunes, who released Vocaloid related CDs and albums in the past for Crypton Future Media and INTERNET Co.,Ltd Vocaloids. She was released on December 5th, 2012. History Mayu was announced in early May 2012 at the live event "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY".link On 13th of May 2012, EXIT TUNES reported that she was 60% complete.link Later, it was announced that she is expected to be released on December 5, 2012. Several month later, but still before release, a pack of songs from "MAYU SPECIAL 2CD" was published. Songs by users of the pre-released voicebank; Concept Mayu is intended to be a yandere influenced Vocaloidlink, while her outfit is based on lolita fashion, notice in her boxart there is also an axe, emphasizing the yandere influence in her design. The name of the rabbit she has is Usano Mimi (宇佐乃ミミ). It was first introduced in a April Fools' Day 2012 joke as a parody of the Crypton Future Media Character Vocal series website. There, it was listed as a new line of Vocaloids called "Animaloid".link Notes about her appearance: *Her hat has a speaker attached *Her earrings appear to be styled like the Bluetooth headsets (Best way to describe it.) *Her hair itself fades from simple blonde to rainbow *The buttons on her dress are amplifier buttons/knobs *The bottom of her dress is clearly a keyboard *The rabbit doll (Animaloid?) she holds has a microphone at the top of its head *She appears to be holding an axe, which may show her yandere influences *Her shoes have neon lighting flowing through them *Her stuffed rabbit's name in English is Bunny Ears. Her birthday is on the 6th of May.Mayu Official Page (in the profile section). Marketing Mayu has a standard usage "terms of use". Individuals and doujin circles can, without prior approval from EXIT TUNES, freely use the name MAYU, illustrations based on the character design as well as her voice created through the software as long as distribution is limited in scope or is one of the “noted distribution methods”, regardless of whether money changes hands in doing so or not. Furthermore, commercial entities can freely use the voice without prior approval from EXIT TUNES. However, the official logo and illustration is not included in this license.link Promotion As part of her promotion, Exit Tunes will release Mayu as a special package, which features her VOCALOID3 voicebank and a Special 2-disc CD. This bundle also comes with a Mayu cellphone strap and mouse pad, though note that these items are limited. Mayu has several pieces of merchandise based on her.link Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 |-|Mayu= Examples of Usage Notable Mayu Songs Additional information Popularity Due to early announcement Mayu start to gain popularity a several months before her release. At the release date, she has 880 artworks on DeviantArt - a slightly above Galaco level, a slightly below CUL and Aoki Lapis, and noticeably lesser than IA. In Japan, due to ExitTunes efforts, she got more attention. Mayu songs appears in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking 7 weeks before her release. By the release date, her most popular song had earned 330,000 views on NicoNico, and had hit #1 position in the Ranking (but for one week only, and then was pushed out from Top-3 by Miku, Gumi and Kagamines united forces). Also by that date she had got 6 songs with 50,000-150,000 views and 7 songs with 10,000-50,000 views. It's placed her as the second most popular Vocaloid-3 after IA. But, something should be noted, since considering heavy promotion, the result is not so spectacular. Moreover, some of her promotional songs reach only lower limit of views for their famous producers. Therefore, Mayu's final level of popularity is not cleared yet. Trivia Notable for... *First Vocaloid from EXIT TUNES *First Female Vocaloid from EXIT TUNES *First Yandere Influenced Vocaloid *First gothic lolita Vocaloid Gallery |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Exit Tunes *Mayu Official site Fandom : *Mayu fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Mayu models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Mayu derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Yamaha